


something a little bit like (love)

by legendaryguitarman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryguitarman/pseuds/legendaryguitarman
Summary: there’s a huge secret over at sm high that no one knows and it's this: sm high’s resident hot, sexy bad boy, leader of the infamous delinquent gang, exo, kris wu, is dating the student council’s president, kim joonmyeon.





	something a little bit like (love)

There’s a huge secret at SM High that no one knows, the type that if it’s leaked out, something like fuckin’ World War III will start and the whole world will freak out and implode on itself. It’s a huge secret that no one knows about, so secret that they don’t even _know_ it’s a secret, except for two people. And the secret is this:  
  
SM High’s resident hot, sexy bad boy, leader of the infamous delinquent gang, EXO, Kris Wu, is dating the student council’s president, Kim Joonmyeon.  
  
It would be an understatement to say that their relationship’s a bit strange because it’s really, really, really fucking weird. Kris is a twelve-hundred feet tall Chinese boy with the smouldering sexy looks of an Adonis reincarnation, this ovary-exploding deep voice that practically drips with sex and legs that go on for miles, legs that any girl would die for. He’s got that appealing cold, aloof personality that girls squeal over and it’s no surprise that there’s an official club at school just for his fans, which is basically a hoard of girls stuffed in one rank, sweaty classroom, screaming over candid photos of him doing cool delinquent things, like hanging by the water fountain and looking cold and aloof and mysterious. His fans think that they know everything about him; they know what his underwear size is, his foot size, how many pores he has on his face and how many hairs he has on his legs, but what they don’t know is that he’s actually really kind of a doofus and he trips over his feet more times than he doesn’t, which is part of the reason why Joonmyeon loves him, and that the guy he’s in love with is a prudish Korean boy with an affinity for argyle sweaters and matching argyle socks.  
  
Joonmyeon is not a twelve-hundred feet tall Korean boy with smouldering sexy looks of an Adonis reincarnation and he doesn’t have an ovary-exploding deep voice or legs that rival the length of the River Ganges. Joonmyeon is a small Korean boy of 173cm with insoles stuffed at the bottom of his shoes, laces perfectly tied in a looped bow, and he has a soft voice that could soothe even the feistiest baby to sleep. He’s got slim chicken legs that don’t really go on for miles, although girls would still die for if they’d ever saw them decked out in skinny jeans, and the appearance of an angel gifted from heaven with a mentality to fit. He really, really likes argyle sweaters and argyle socks and striped socks and things that match and things that are organised and tidy and lists, but he really really really loves Kris. He’s nice and smart and funny and he has the sweetest personality ever which has Kris falling head over heels for him the first time they bump into each other in the washrooms.  
  
The way they fall in love with each other goes something like a really cliché shoujo manga. Kris thinks that that’s okay though because he really does like reading shoujo manga. They don’t have a lot of words and they have a lot of pretty pictures and he really likes that. He really likes a lot of things; however he really likes Joonmyeon the most. He realises that he really likes Joonmyeon when, on a Friday morning before first period, he walks into the boys’ washrooms with blood dripping from his hands and Joonmyeon’s there, peeing at the urinal. It’s not really romantic or an ideal setting to fall in love in but he doesn’t really care because Joonmyeon’s the most beautiful boy he thinks he’s ever seen with the cutest face as he furrows his eyebrows, squinting at Kris’s hands even as he’s got his dick whipped out to take a leak.  
  
Kris is one of those stupidly romantic guys who loves the idea of falling in love and going out on cute dates and proposing to their lover three weeks into their relationship with a full sophisticated dinner in a classy Italian restaurant with the twelve carat gold engagement ring hidden in the chocolate cake. People don’t really associate ‘nice’ or ‘romantic’ or ‘remotely un-scary adjective of your choice’ with Kris because he looks scary and bitchy and also really fucking hot and hot people are usually scary and bitchy and most definitely really fucking hot but Kris is honestly a nice guy. He’d entered the first year of high school as a transfer student from China when his parents had moved over to Korea for his dad’s job as nothing like the head of a Mafia gang at all—he has a relatively boring nine-to-five office job doing Something in the middle of Somewhere—and almost immediately, he had been grouped with the delinquents.  
  
The first of them had been Zitao, another Chinese student who’s grown up with permanently dark and heavy bags like a fucking collection of Chanel purses hanging underneath his eyes and a black-turned-bleach blonde fringe that hangs over his forehead and about five million thug piercings stabbed through his ears. He’d clung onto Kris like a tiny scary koala, had told everyone about how scary Kris was and how Kris was his duizhang, the leader of a new delinquent group that practically consisted of two people—him and Kris—and Kris, being the nice guy he was, didn’t have the heart to tell him to fuck off and cling onto someone else so he sadly accepted his fate of being the school’s heartthrob-slash-bad boy. Then Kyungsoon had joined the group through a special invite via Zitao, a new girl who had been kicked out of her old school and transferred into SM High, and was infamous for her rather unpleasant track record of violent tendencies at her old school. She looks sweet on the outside like a baby, but truthfully Kris thinks that she’s the scariest girl he’s ever met and he’s so glad that he’s her friend and not her enemy. The whole cute appearance thing makes it worse because he never really expects it when someone confronts her, trying to ask her out on a date, and she spits out a _Fuck off or I’ll slice your dick off_ right in their face and he’s really really glad that she thinks he’s scarier than he actually is so she respects him a lot and hasn’t ever said anything that bad to him. Yet. And there’s Sehun and Jongin, who he thinks are delinquents only so they can skip class and make out behind the fence of the school where they think no one can see them, and they’re pretty nice, Kris thinks, when they don’t have their tongues shoved inside each other and their hands in each other’s pants. Finally, there’s Chanyeol, who’s got the whole sexy-delinquent look covered but hasn’t quite mastered the sexy-delinquent vibe so far, and he’s kind of cute and clumsy and sees Kris as a role model and really wants to be like Kris. Kris knows this because once, they’d had their biweekly gang meeting where they discuss important gang things like which nerd to slip vaguely threatening notes in their locker or who’s going to pay for the transfer gang tattoos this week because the ones from last week are fading from too many showers, and when they’d walked into Chanyeol’s room after getting milk and cookies from his mom, the first thing they’d seen was a huge poster of Kris adorning one of his walls. Which had pretty much screamed, _I’m gay for Duizhang_ , but Kris chose to generously ignore it because Joonmyeon probably wouldn’t approve if Kris had ditched him for Chanyeol.  
  
Joonmyeon’s in the group that’s the polar opposite of the delinquents. He’s the head of the student council and presides over the school and all the class representatives. By his side as his right hand (wo)man is Byun Baekhee, a fiercely sassy girl who’s got a perfect attendance record since the spring of ’98 and fucking loves slapping detentions on unsuspecting students rushing to class for breaking Rule I’m Pretty Sure You’re Making This Up: No running in corridors. He also has Jongdae and Minseok, who are his third and fourth in command, respectively, and have an on-off relationship with each other that’s made up of them fucking each other one day then breaking up the next like a never-ending cycle, and Luhan and Yixing, these two Chinese kids who are, like, emotionally and spiritually bonded to each other in a really freaky way and occasionally make out when they’re supposed to be sorting out the council’s budget for the next month. This is why Joonmyeon and Kris’s relationship is so strange. They’re complete opposites and society dictates that they’re not supposed to be together but when love is nine-tenths of the law and society is only one, nothing’s to say that they can’t fall in love with each other.  
  
This is what Kris realises when there’s that kind of slow-motion 360˚ camera pan around them both in the washroom with romantic classical violins playing in the background like a plagiarised Sailor Moon OST and there’s a pink fadeout overlay and blossom petals floating down everywhere from the sudden breeze of the hand-dryer and Kris immediately thinks, _I’m in love_.  
  
He’s in love because Joonmyeon is kind of perfect and even though he’s got his dick out and his hands wrapped around said dick, he is still kind of perfect. Kris freezes; his brain melts into a pile of goo and the first thing that tumbles out of his mouth is:  
  
“Oh my god, I think I love you. Please marry me and bear my children.”  
  
Real smooth.   
  
To his credit, Joonmyeon doesn’t look too surprised. He’s too busy looking horrified at the red stuff dribbling from Kris’s palms and points a shaky finger at them after tucking his dick back into his pants, letting out a whimper. “B-blood,” he says. “You’re...I think I’m going to have a stroke.”  
  
Kris thinks he’s going to have a stroke too from how abso-fucking-lutely perfect and gorgeous Joonmyeon is.   
  
“Wow, me too,” he says. “We have so much in common. We should, like, date. Or something.”  
  
“Blood,” Joonmyeon repeats hollowly.  
  
Kris blinks and looks down. Oh right, the blood. He laughs sheepishly and runs his hands underneath the tap, the water turning a gross brown as it sloshes around the ceramic basin and swirls down the plughole with a satisfying gurgle.   
  
“Right, about that,” he’s like. “It’s probably hard to believe I haven’t actually killed anyone. I just—I found a cat, y’know? Outside, hit by a car. And then I took it to the pet hospital thing and then I remembered that I had school and I ran here and I fell in love. With you. I’m a nice guy, y’know. You’re the first person who’s talked to me in, like, forever.”  
  
Joonmyeon looks like he’s torn between believing Kris’s very viable story (although it’s not so viable when involves him doing something that’s not Sketchy Gangster Things) and between screaming his head off and running to the next mental institute to get his memory ripped out of his brain and shipped off to fucking New Zealand to start a new life under the Witness Protection scheme with a new identity that has nothing to do with the insane person he’s bumped into whilst taking a piss. He heaves a sigh, washes his own dicky hands and massages his temples and mutters something about how he’s too young to deal with this.  
  
“Okay,” he finally says. “Okay. I believe you. Okay. That sounds…perfectly believable. I think.”  
  
Kris’s eyes sparkle and his heart hammers faster against his ribcage, so hard that he thinks Joonmyeon can hear it all the way from the next sink over. “I think I love you,” he blurts out.  
  
He thinks he loves Joonmyeon because Joonmyeon sort of looks like he wants to believe Kris and that’s good enough for him. And because Joonmyeon is so adorable and Kris just wants to squish his cheeks together and Joonmyeon is actually genuinely nice to him even though he still looks like he’s terrified of him. But he has no reason to be because Kris is the Nicest Guy of the Century and he wouldn’t hurt a fly, not unless it looked at him wrong or talked shit about him behind his back. Kris is determined to show him this.  
  
“Marry me,” he says firmly. Then he pauses and thinks for two long moments. “I mean, please marry me…if you want to?”  
  
Joonmyeon gives him a look. “I think maybe we should try dating first?” he says with a questioning lilt, tipping his head to the side adorably.  
  
“Yes!” Kris says a little bit too eagerly. He clears his throat embarrassedly. “I mean” —he makes his voice all gruff and manly because he needs to establish that he’s the man in the relationship from the start—“yes. That would be…really great.”  
  
“Alright,” Joonmyeon says, giving a weak smile in return. In retrospect, Kris realises that he’d probably just agreed because he had been fucking terrified of him, so scared that he could’ve pissed his pants on an empty bladder, but he doesn’t like to dwell on that insignificant fact that is not part of their love story. He likes to remember the part where he gets down on one knee and handsomely and bravely professes his love on the piss-ridden floor of the washrooms and Joonmyeon swoons from his handsomeness and valour and Kris catches him in his arms as he falls and they share a special moment together looking into each other’s eyes before leaning down slowly in a cinematic kiss, romantic harps playing together in harmony in the background as their lips gently brush against each other—  
  
Okay, so maybe it doesn’t quite go like that. At all. But a guy can dream, and there’s no point in focusing on the past when they have their future to look forward to. They go out on eight dates together in the span of three months because Joonmyeon’s a really busy guy and the only thing Kris is busy doing is looking scary and making mildly threatening ransom notes to shove in the first locker he sees when he walks in, and they meet up after school frequently, going out together to sit in the park and talk about their day and what they watched on television yesterday. Kris knows that Joonmyeon had been scared of him and he hadn’t really liked Kris because of their friendship groups and because they’d never actually talked before and Kris has a reputation of being really goddamn scary but he also knows that after their third date, Joonmyeon had slowly fallen in love with Kris’s affectionate, dorky side and Kris had really fallen in love with Joonmyeon’s perfect, flawless, angelic side.   
  
On the third-and-a-half date when they become ‘official,’ they decide to keep their relationship all hush-hush, on the down low.  
  
There’s a reason for this. It’s not because Kris or Joonmyeon’re embarrassed of their relationship. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. Kris is proud of his perfect student council boyfriend and Joonmyeon is kind of proud of his boyfriend that spends his lunches hanging around with a group of misfits and being a third wheel to Sehun and Jongin. But Kris, the foreign and exotic and really fucking hot transfer student-cum-delinquent leader, dating Joonmyeon, the preppy student council head, is honestly—it’s laughable. It’s a fucking joke. So that’s why they’ll keep their relationship quiet until, like, fifty years later at a high school reunion when they’ll turn up married with two kids—a girl called Tiffany, courtesy of Kris, and a boy called Jonghyun, courtesy of Joonmyeon—and everyone’ll probably shit their pants because woah, student council president and Mr. Delinquent are married, but that can wait until later. Right now, it’s okay that they have to keep their relationship secret because it means Kris can have Joonmyeon all for himself and mostly because it means he feels like he’s in a teenage romance novel and he kind of really likes that.  
  
They almost get caught on their twelfth date though, by Kyungsoon, no less. And what’s more surprising is that Kyungsoon walks past the café window, hand in hand with Joonmyeon’s boss bitch, Baekhee, smiling at each other in this sickeningly sweet way that makes Kris want to aww and barf his guts out simultaneously.   
  
They both duck behind one of the pillars, praying profusely that the girls don’t decide to come into the café too and thankfully, they don’t, choosing to walk past into the shop next door instead. Which is a sex shop. Kris isn’t sure why there’s a sex shop beside a café but hey, it’s convenient and it’s whimsically amusing, if not really inappropriate, and he doesn’t really want to know what Kyungsoon gets up to on weekends with Baekhee so he doesn’t bring it up at their next biweekly gang meeting and Kyungsoon never says anything about it for the same reason Kris is keeping their relationship secret too.   
  
“That was close,” Joonmyeon says, breathing a sigh of relief. He plonks his coffee cup—caramel macchiato with extra sugar and extra cream, and it’s extra sweet, just like him—on the table and Kris runs over to slide the chair out for him like the kind, eighteenth century gentleman he is. Joonmyeon laughs a bit and it sounds like one of Taylor Swift’s songs to Kris’s ears. He stores the sound in the back of his mind, files it as Joonmyeon Laugh #344, and it makes his heart do weird gymnastic flips in his ribs.   
  
“Yeah,” Kris replies as he goes over to his seat on the other side of the table and drags his chair over so it’s next to Joonmyeon’s and their knees brush together as they dip their heads down to talk in hushed whispers in case anyone else shifty walks in. Kris just—he just really likes Joonmyeon. He likes Joonmyeon because Joonmyeon doesn’t take him at face value, doesn’t think he’s simply a dumb delinquent who skips class because he’s got people to beat up and chewing gum to spit on the floor. He likes Joonmyeon because Joonmyeon likes him despite all the rumours and his delinquent friends and Joonmyeon likes how he’s a clumsy teenage boy who constantly confesses his undying love for him every single day and how he’s totally incompetent at everything in the entire world ever except for loving Joonmyeon.   
  
Joonmyeon flushes a pretty rose colour when Kris trails his hand down his side and lets it rest on his thigh, unmoving, but an invitation, fingers pressing into the soft flesh that’s like a sort of preview for what Kris is going to show him later when he digs his nails into his thighs as he fucks him hard into the mattress. His breath hitches noticeably and Kris smiles to himself, mouth hidden behind the back of his hand as he covers his mouth to laugh silently, and Joonmyeon takes a deep breath to collect his composure.   
  
“But Jesus Christ, Baekhee and Kyungsoon? Like, as in my Baekhee, who hates your group—sorry, no offence—and Kyungsoon, who kneed me in my balls once?” Joonmyeon says incredulously. “Wow. I actually can’t believe it. Kyungsoon and Baekhee? No way.”  
  
“We can go into the sex shop to check if you want because I’m 99.9% sure I just saw them go in. Maybe we can pick something up for later,” Kris jokes and Joonmyeon blushes darker and hits him on the arm. “Okay, jeez, I’m joking. Well, to be honest, I’m not really surprised, y’know? Kyungsoon’s always rejected literally every single boy that’s ever asked her out ever, including that really awkward love confession from Chanyeol, and she’s kinda butch anyway, so. And besides, Baekhee’ll be good for her. Keep her in check and stop her from pummelling everything she sees anyway. They can pummel each other now and you won’t have to pay for the collateral damage.”  
  
“I’ll have to start filling out paperwork myself now probably. I swear to god if Baekhee comes to school tomorrow with a paralysed vagina, I’m blaming you,” Joonmyeon’s like, trying to sound menacing and screwing his face up into a little frown with furrowed eyebrows and making his voice all growly and deep and Kris laughs outright this time, shoulders shaking as he tries to stifle them hopelessly.  
  
“Are you—Joonmyeon, are you trying to be me?” he gasps out between laughs and Joonmyeon’s eyes widen before he grins and shoves Kris playfully. But he’s actually a lot stronger than he looks and realises so he very nearly pushes Kris off his chair and god bless quick basketball reflexes or Kris, foreign and exotic and really fucking hot transfer student-cum-delinquent leader, would’ve tipped from a single push from tiny preppy student council president, Joonmyeon. It’s funny how Joonmyeon’s trying to be him but all Kris sees is a sweet boy, who’s supposed to be his mortal enemy in school and who’s not even supposed to associate himself with a top class delinquent, being himself. Joonmyeon is a boy who he’s simply in love with and wants to spend the rest of his life with forever and ever, and yes, it’s fucking barf-inducing cheesy but it’s worth it if it’ll mean maybe one day they can have a proper relationship where they don’t have to hide their love from everyone else.  
  
Unable to hide his smile, Joonmyeon does a mock huff of annoyance and folds his arms. “What are you talking about? Me, student council president, trying to be you, foreign and exotic and really fucking hot delinquent leader? Nah, I don’t think so,” he says.  
  
Kris leans in extra close and lets his lips ghost over the shell of Joonmyeon’s ear, his warm breath leaving a phantom feeling that has both of them with shivers of love and an anticipation for later dancing down their spines. “I like it when you swear,” he says, and it’s not particularly romantic but Joonmyeon still blushes because Kris has that sort of voice that makes _I need to shit_ sound sexy. “Reminds me that only I get to see this side of you. No one else gets to see you like this. I love it.”  
  
“Baekhee was right,” Joonmyeon mumbles, voice muffled by his teeth biting onto the cardboard of his coffee cup. “You _are_ trouble.”  
  
“Hmm? I think you love it though,” Kris says teasingly as he catches Joonmyeon’s last words, nudging Joonmyeon’s calf with his foot.  
  
And very, very quietly, Joonmyeon replies, “I think I love you,” and Kris just grins really really widely and tells him, “You’d better, or I’ll set my gang on you.”  
  
Joonmyeon’s smirking face is the last thing he sees before he finds himself shoved onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling with this fluttery feeling of love swooping in his gut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later, Sehun and Jongin have The Party. It’s not just any party; it’s The Party, held in this super sketchy place that Kris thinks has probably housed really illegal shenanigans with a shitload of alcohol and other questionable things that are even more illegal than the place they’re being taken in. Obviously, Kris is automatically invited and shows up late when everyone’s well and truly drunk to sneak Joonmyeon in as well. No one notices that the student council president is there, least of all Baekhee, who’s Kyungsoon’s plus-one and wasted out of her goddamn ass, and Kris barely pauses to exchange pleasantries with Sehun and Jongin, the pair taking their hands off each other’s dicks for long enough to mumble a _Hi_ with puffy kiss-bitten lips.   
  
Joonmyeon says something unintelligible as Kris drags him straight over to the counter with drinks, grabbing the nearest bottle of beer he can find, and Kris yells a _What_ back at him.   
  
“I said,” Joonmyeon says, raising his voice to be heard over the pumping music, “I can’t believe Baekhee’s here. Maybe I should have some stern words with her on Monday.”  
  
“Go easy on her,” Kris says. “You’re here, aren’t you?”  
  
He understands what Kyungsoon and Baekhee are going through. Their relationship’s like the lesbian, less hot version of Kris and Joonmyeon’s, except with less dicks and more boobs. He understands when Kyungsoon looks like she wants to say something, something about her and Baekhee, and the secret glances they exchange in the corridors as they pass each other, but she never does because she can’t and he understands why.   
  
“I guess so,” Joonmyeon shouts over Nicki Minaj rapping about stupid gardening tools. “So, what do you want to do? Like, dance or something?”  
  
Kris downs a quarter of bottle in two big chugs and hands the rest to Joonmyeon. “Nah, I was thinking something more along the lines of this…?”  
  
He snakes an arm around Joonmyeon’s waist and swings his leg up to gently kick at the back of Joonmyeon’s knees, just firmly enough to have Joonmyeon toppling backwards, not quite falling over with Kris’s arm holding him up. He flushes a bright red and Kris definitely knows it’s not from the alcohol because Joonmyeon hasn’t had anything to drink yet. Some of the beer sloshes down onto the front of Joomyeon’s really fucking ugly baby blue argyle sweater ( _It’s winter!_ Joonmyeon had argued when Kris had tried to yank the atrocity out of the smaller boy’s grasp) but neither of them care when Kris is swooping down to kiss him hard like something really disgustingly cliché from _Another Cliché Teenage Romance Drama,_ now airing on KBS2, Saturdays, seven pm.   
  
“You are,” Joonmyeon near-whines after they break apart, “fucking incorrigible.”  
  
“Let’s leave that kind of language in the bedroom, okay?” Kris says, pulling Joonmyeon upright again.  
  
He has the slightest inkling that Joonmyeon might be developing a rather violent streak when Joonmyeon punches him square on the arm and stalks away with a drink in his hand and a middle finger flipped up at Kris behind his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s not always fun and games though. It usually is, but it isn’t always. Kris starts getting doubts about their relationship when Joonmyeon calls him out for an impromptu meet-up.   
  
Joonmyeon never calls him out for impromptu meet-ups. Or dates, for that matter, because he’s always too busy with too many things to do and Kris just ends up sitting at home, flipping through a photocopied pile of Joonmyeon’s schedule to see when he has a free space so he can invite Joonmyeon out to the zoo and watch porpoises swimming about in fish tanks or something. So when Joonmyeon _does_ ask him to meet up at the bubble tea place two blocks away called Black Pearl, something doesn’t feel quite right about this.  
  
He goes anyway because it’s Joonmyeon and saying no to Joonmyeon is like running over a puppy with a monster truck. Twice, just to check if it’s dead or not. He wraps himself up in a big parka and loops his scarf once around his neck, and then another for good measure, and calls to his mom, who definitely isn’t the wife of a mob boss, in Chinese, “I’m going out.”  
  
“To see your boyfriend?” she yells back.  
  
“Yeah,” he says, but he feels like Joonmyeon’s not going to be for much longer.  
  
It takes fifteen minutes to get there and Joonmyeon’s already waiting outside, his breaths coming out cutely in puffs of white air as if he’s a tiny dragon. He’s dressed in an even thicker parka than Kris’s and a woolly hat and gloves and looks like a teddy bear that Kris wants to pick up and squish.   
  
Kris has never been one with strong willpower so he resists for the whole of 0.005 seconds, telling himself that Joonmyeon doesn’t want this anymore, before he gives into Joonmyeon’s adorably pink cheeks and his small shivering figure standing into the cold and runs in Joonmyeon’s direction all in slow-motion with Chariots of fuckin’ Fire playing in the background. He opens his arms up and scoops Joonmyeon up around his waist and nuzzles the nape of Joonmyeon’s neck, narrowly avoiding Joonmyeon’s hand slamming into his face in a lame attempt at self-defence.  
  
“You scared the crap out of me!” Joonmyeon complains once he’s realised that it’s Kris who’s picked him up and not some random paedophilic Santa wandering around the streets for his ten year old prey.  
  
“You’re like a teddy bear though,” Kris says as an excuse, squeezing Joonmyeon tighter to his chest. “Like, I just wanna hold you forever.”  
  
“Seriously,” says Joonmyeon, “put me down. We’re in public!”  
  
Oh right. The whole weird impromptu meet-up-slash-inevitable break up thing. In a moment of weakness due to Joonmyeon’s irresistible cute face, Kris had forgotten about it, but now Joonmyeon’s being all strange and acting like he’s allergic to PDA, even though he had seemed totally fine with it two weeks ago when Kris had blown him underneath the table during an important student council meeting about important student council things. Kris lets him down and takes a step back, allowing Joonmyeon his personal space, and Joonmyeon raises an eyebrow as he burrows deeper into his scarf.   
  
“Sorry,” Kris mumbles softly, hands curling into fists in his pockets.   
  
“It’s just embarrassing sometimes. You’re embarrassing most of the time,” Joonmyeon says. “C’mon, it’s cold out here. Let’s go inside. I’ll treat you, yeah?”  
  
This is the part where they both go inside and Kris picks out the least revoltingly sugary and pink flavour of bubble tea from the menu that the cashier serves him and Joonmyeon pays for with the endless amount of cash in his bank account. It feels like a sort of consolation prize, the type where it’s like, _Here, have this shitty bubble tea because you missed out on the best prize: me. Better luck next time when you die alone at forty from eating one too many Happy Meals,_ and Joonmyeon’s giving him this to let him down easy, to soften the blow of _I’m breaking up with you_ and to start him on his soul-searching journey to become the fattest man in the world as a way of dealing with rejection.   
  
Joonmyeon takes his own drink from the counter, acaramel cream fairy-dust kiss, and leads them both to a table at the back of the café, the furthest seat away from the table. Kris makes sure to keep his distance, sitting down opposite Joonmyeon instead of next to him, and keeps his long legs tucked uncomfortably under his chair instead of tangled together with Joonmyeon’s in an intense game of footsie.  
  
“So,” Kris says. “I thought you had something to do today? What brings you out here, socialising?”  
  
Joonmyeon smiles. “Jongdae cancelled on me. Phoned me up this morning asking for a hangover cure because he’s so, quote, unquote, drunk on love. He and Minseok must’ve gotten back together again after they broke up, like, nine hours ago.”  
  
“Wow,” says Kris. “That’s quite…amazing. Jongdae is truly an inspiration to us all.”  
  
“It’s okay; you can say he’s a dick. I don’t mind.”  
  
“Yeah, he sounds like a huge dick,” admits Kris and Joonmyeon laughs before he falls silent again, swirling the tapioca balls in his cup with his straw. And when he looks up from his drink, he’s biting his lower lip and his eyes have gone all cute and sleepy except this time, it’s not as cute because he’s got that kind of serious look in his eyes and his eyebrows are all scrunched together like he’s going to say something really important.  
  
And that thing is this:  
  
“Maybe we should,” he starts and Kris knows that the _break up_ is ready on the tip of his tongue.  
  
But he doesn’t know if he can let Joonmyeon say that.  
  
He doesn’t know if he can handle it if Joonmyeon breaks up with him because he doesn’t know what he’s going to do without him. He doesn’t know who he’s going to secretly hug in the toilet cubicle every morning so none of the other students see them, doesn’t know who he’s going to try to bake cookies for during Valentine’s or Christmas or their anniversary, doesn’t know who else he’s going to text goodnight with a little heart symbol at the end every night apart from his mom. It’s probably really unhealthy that he’s so attached to one person and that he’s so so in love with Joonmyeon that he thinks he’ll—he’ll die and go to heaven if Joonmyeon leaves him because heaven’s missing Joonmyeon too—but he can’t let Joonmyeon do this. He can’t let Joonmyeon break up with him because Joonmyeon breaking up with him would mean that their past six months together would be a complete and total waste and Kris would just go back to square one, being the lonely guy that everyone’s afraid of and no one truly likes or knows.   
  
“I can’t let you do that,” Kris says, assertively cutting Joonmyeon off and putting his gang leader face on. “I can’t.”  
  
“Do what?” Joonmyeon says. “I haven’t even finished my sentence yet. Jesus.”  
  
“You can’t break up with me. I—I forbid. You. From. Breaking. Up. With. Me,” Kris says.  
  
Joonmyeon looks like he’s trying really hard to laugh. Fucking sadistic boy.  
  
“Why…do you think I’m breaking up with you? Is it because of the whole impromptu date thing? I just wanted to see you, Kris. I just wanted to be with you a little longer because I love you. Isn’t that okay?” Joonmyeon says, smiling from ear to ear and Kris relaxes, feeling like a huge weight in the form of self-doubt and what ifs and _I hope my mom is prepared to pay for gastric band surgery_ has been lifted from his shoulders.   
  
“It’s okay. It’s very okay. It’s more than okay,” Kris says.  
  
“I was actually going to say that maybe we should get out of here and go over to mine because my parents are out and—well. Empty house. You know what that means,” Joonmyeon says, winking. Suddenly, Kris is hyperaware of how Joonmyeon’s foot is playfully knocking against his and how Joonmyeon’s pupils are dilated and oh-so dark and sexy and oh.  
  
Oh.  
  
“Were you trying to seduce me,” Kris whispers almost silently.  
  
“Did it work?” Joonmyeon asks, teeth digging into the soft flesh of his bottom lip.  
  
“Fucking hell yes,” Kris says. “I love you.”  
  
This time, Joonmyeon doesn’t punch him until after they’ve fucked on Joonmyeon’s mattress and Kris collapses on top of Joonmyeon, sweaty, sated and happy. Joonmyeon kicks him off the bed but Kris thinks that he can live with that because he doesn’t know what he would do without someone to kick him off every time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Kim Joonmyeon is giving you weird looks,” Tao comments halfway through his bite of a celery stick.  
  
They’re all hanging out by their usual spot and the student council had happened to pass by to get to the other building block of the school. Kris hadn’t missed the way Kyungsoon and Baekhee had shared a secret look with each other and the way Joonmyeon’s looking at him now, a soft smile playing on his lips and looking as perfect as he had on day one.   
  
“Is he?” Kyungsoon says but she’s smiling and giving Kris an understanding look, a sort of silent pact of _don’t tell and I won’t_. “I’ll fucking pummel his face in.”  
  
“And I’ll pummel Baekhee’s in,” Kris jokes back.  
  
“Duizhang, you aren’t supposed to hit girls,” Tao says obliviously.  
  
Kris ruffles his hair. “You’re a good kid, Tao. Now who’s up for tipping over some dumpsters?”  
  
He’s met with a chorus of approving _yeahs_ and with a team effort, they all pull Sehun and Jongin off to make them stop kissing on top of the lid to push the dumpster over. It falls with a satisfying thump and in the background, he can vaguely hear Baekhee screaming at someone for walking 0.3mph too fast in the corridor.   
  
Cue the slow zoom out and camera focusing on the sunset horizon far away from the six delinquent kids standing around and laughing at a fallen bin with a nostalgic guitar riff playing softly and a fade-out autumnal overlay that trickles into a black screen with _to be continued_ printed at the bottom in bold white block letters. At the very end, there's a narrator speaking with a deep sexy voice that reads out from the cue card:  
  
There’s a huge secret at SM High that (nearly) no one knows about, except for two people, and the secret is this:  
  
SM High’s resident hot, sexy bad boy, leader of the infamous delinquent gang EXO, Kris Wu, is living in a ridiculously cliché teenage girl love story with the student council’s president, Kim Joonmyeon, and he fucking loves it.


End file.
